Fighter
by Helennnn
Summary: Bra wants to prove to everybody that she is not just some weakling. She wants to prove to her father that she is worthy of being the Princess of all Saiyans.


**Fighter**

Bra sat patiently at the dinner table as she waited for her father to finish his meal. The amount he ate was enough to feed an entire village but when your father was a Saiyan, the Prince of all Saiyans to be exact, what can you say? Besides, she probably ate the same amount as him. She was his daughter after all and his temper and pride were not the only things she inherited from him.

"What is it girl?" Vegeta sighed as he pushed his plate away from him.

He hadn't missed the occasional glance his daughter sent his way as she ate her food or as she waited for him to finish his own. He also hadn't missed the rapid beating of her heart or how she took deep breaths as though she was trying to calm herself.

"I want you to train me." Bra blurted out in a strong and sure voice, "Like you train Trunks and Goten. I want to be as strong as them."

Trunks almost choked on his food as he heard his sister. She wanted to train? Well, training wasn't too bad he supposed… But she wanted their father to train her?! Had she gone completely mental?!

"You don't know what you're asking for brat," Vegeta warned as he folded his arms over his chest.

Bulma looked at her daughter, "Honey, are you sure that you want to do this? Your father takes his training _very _seriously."

"I know that mom, but I'm sick and tired of you all treating me like I'm some weakling!" She said angrily as she threw her hands down onto the kitchen table with a loud bang.

Trunks chuckled, "Bra, nobody thinks you're a weakling. You almost broke Pan's arm the other day and that was just from arm wrestling."

"Yes but Pan is only a quarter Saiyan. I'm a half Saiyan and I'm the daughter of the Prince of all Saiyans. I should not be so weak."

Vegeta listened to her words and couldn't help but feel pride as she demanded to be trained and spoke of him so highly. If she wanted to train then that was fine by him. He just hoped she was ready. "You will train with the rest of us in the arena at 8am. Do not be late." He said before standing up and leaving in the direction of his beloved gravity room.

Bra grinned. That was much easier than what she had originally thought. She thought that she might have had to beg or cry but she didn't have to do either!

Bulma watched her only daughter with concern in her eyes. She just hoped that Bra knew what she was getting herself into. She hadn't trained since she was seven years old and she was sixteen in a couple of months and if Bulma knew her husband – which of course, she did – then she knew for a fact he wouldn't take it easy on her. He didn't take it easy on anyone, even if it was his precious little princess.

**The Next Morning**

To make sure that her father would know she was serious about training, Bra was outside and fully warmed up with a good twenty minutes to spare. As far as she could tell, Trunks wasn't even awake yet and her father was in the shower after an early morning training session in his gravity room.

After another fifteen minutes of waiting, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan appeared in front of her.

"Hey Bra," Gohan smiled, "I didn't know you would be training with us today."

"Yeah well," She returned the smile and shrugged, "I thought I'd give it a go."

"And you're training with Vegeta?" Goten chuckled, "You're brave, I'll give you that."

"Aw come on, Vegeta isn't that bad." Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're only saying that because you're stronger than him!" Goten laughed whilst Bra barely supressed the urge to defend her father and punch him.

Pan joined into the conversation with a smirk on her face that Bra immediately wanted to remove. "Of course my grandpa's stronger than Vegeta. He's the strongest man in the Universe!" She boasted.

"My dad's the Prince of all Saiyans so that automatically makes him better than your grandpa!" Bra blurted out angrily as she let her temper get the better of her.

Gohan laughed, "You're definitely Vegeta's daughter."

They five stood and talked until Trunks and Vegeta showed up. Bra didn't miss the shocked but slightly impressed look her brother gave her when he saw her standing by the Sons and it irritated her to no end.

Vegeta walked over to the door of their personal arena and pushed them open. Since the gravity room was too small for them all to spar in it, Bulma had built an arena for them that reflected ki blasts right back to them without damaging the walls or ceiling – just like his gravity room. As far as Bra knew, it hadn't even been dented, broken or been destroyed once.

Well, she would just have to do something about that.

She had only ever been in the arena a couple of times before to tell her father that breakfast was ready and the size never failed to amaze her. From the outside, it appeared to be the size of perhaps a full football pitch but once you were inside, it was at least three times that size. Bra and Pan were the first ones to spar so that the others could pick out any flaws to help the girls out.

"Don't worry Bra," Pan smirked as she got into her fighting stance. "I'll go easy on you."

Those simple words angered Bra. It was as though nobody was taking her seriously. She was the Princess of all Saiyans and yet a third class who had no more than a quarter of Saiyan in her blood was saying she would go easy on her? Well that was fine by her just as long as she didn't expect her to go easy in return.

Bra smirked as Pan flew towards her in what seemed to Bra like slow motion. Before Pan had a chance to punch Bra, the blue haired Saiyan jumped up into the air where she quickly wrapped her legs around the girl's neck and used her body weight to land on her own hands, flip over and slam Pan into the ground.

She didn't take her eyes off of Pan for a second as she phased at least ten feet away from her. Bra kept her guard up and was in her fighting stance as the younger girl shakily got off of the ground, still shocked by what had happened.

When Pan turned around, Bra could see that there were already bruises forming on her body, neck and face but she didn't care. She was still pissed off about what Pan had said earlier about how her grandpa was better than her dad. '_Yeah,' _Bra laughed inwardly, '_she wishes'._

Pan charged toward Bra a second time but instead of trying to attack her from the front, she phased behind Bra. The dark haired Saiyan brought both of her fists together, ready to hit the girl in the back when Bra suddenly turned around and used an uppercut punch which was quickly followed by a kick to the gut. Pan went soaring across the large arena and slammed against the far wall.

Bra rolled her eyes and quickly turned to face her small audience, "Dad I thought you said this was gonna be tough?" She complained. "That almost felt like I was fighting mom!"

Vegeta smirked at his daughter's taunting of the younger Saiyan girl. He knew what she was up to; he had overheard her defending his honour when the foolish quarter Saiyan claimed her precious grandfather was better than him. Bra was purposely trying to anger Pan and make her feel completely weak and worthless.

"Well?" Bra asked impatiently as she tapped her foot against the floor, "Can I fight someone who is actually a challenge to me?"

Not even a second after she asked for a bigger challenge, Bra ducked as Pan lunged at her. Bra was quick to catch the girl by her leg before Pan landed on the ground as Bra was standing back up. Before Pan even realised what had happened, Bra was swinging her around by her leg. Once she had swung her around at least fifteen times and was sure she had built up enough speed, she let go of Pan's leg and watched with a smirk as the girl slammed face first into the wall yet again and landed on the ground, unconscious.

Gohan stepped forward just as Bra was about to demand someone else to spar with her and lowered himself into a fighting stance. He had to admit, Bra was a lot stronger than he thought she was.

Bra smirked and also stepped into her fighting stance. '_Finally,'_ she thought to herself, '_someone who will actually be a challenge.'_ She charged towards Gohan but at the last second used the after image technique just as she was about to deliver a punch to the face. Bra quickly phased behind Gohan and swung her leg around to kick him in the face but when there was less than two inches between her foot and his head, he caught her leg and threw her across the arena, very much like she had done to his daughter only moments ago. Bra stopped herself before she could crash into the metal wall with a flare of her ki and turned back around to look to where Gohan was once standing.

She floated there for a moment as she tried to sense where he was but just as she found him, a punch was delivered to the middle of her back causing her to crash into the ground. Bra wasn't down for long as after two seconds, she pulled herself back up and gave Gohan a murderous glare.

The blue haired Saiyan let out a loud yell as she powered up and charged at Gohan with new speed and just as he prepared to catch her fist, Bra smirked and released a yellow ki blast from the palm of her hand and threw it straight at the shocked Gohan.

As the blast cleared, Gohan was gripping hold of his shoulder and smiling at her. "Wow Bra, I didn't know you were so strong!"

Bra smirked in return, "Well I am the Prince of all Saiyans' daughter."

Gohan smirked before charging towards the girl who was now on the ground. Just as he was about to punch her in the face, Bra dropped backwards onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach with both of her feet, causing him to fly upwards towards the domed, metal ceiling. Gohan stopped himself just before he slammed into the ceiling and used his feet to give himself some extra speed as he dived towards the Saiyan Princess. Bra smirked once again as she fired several ki blasts towards the fast approaching Gohan.

"She sure does think highly of you, doesn't she Vegeta?" Goku smiled.

"Hn."

As Gohan fell to the ground Bra couldn't help but think how easy it all seemed. She knew for a fact that Gohan was much stronger than that and that her blasts shouldn't have had so much affect. She stole a quick glance to where Pan had been moved to and saw that the girl was still unconscious which was kind of understandable as she was pathetically weak. Bra looked over to where her father and everyone else was standing and thought over how easy everything seemed to be.

It was_ too_ easy.

Gohan was one of the strongest fighters in the Universe and she had somehow managed to take him out after only ten minutes.

The air around Bra started to heat up as she realised how much of an idiot she must look. She had been too caught up with trying to be the best to even notice that Gohan was going easy on her. Her power level grew higher as Bra's anger also grew to new levels.

"Goten!" Bra yelled although she didn't look up. "Get over here and spar with me."

The youngest of Goku's son's eyes widened at her angered tone. He had never heard her sound so angry before. Well, except for the time he and Trunks had accidently destroyed all of her new clothes, shoes and shiny red convertible.

He did as she asked, well, demanded and stood a couple of feet away from her and took his fighting stance. Bra yelled one last time as she finished powering up and was quick to blast off of her current standing place towards Goten. As she got closer, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, using her senses as her guide instead.

Goten's eyes looked like they were about to come flying out of their sockets as Bra's hard head connected with his gut. Bra didn't take any chances as she used her left leg to land and bounce back off of the ground to deliver a roundhouse kick to his face.

Bra watched as Goten went crashing to the ground but as soon as he touched the ground, he pushed back up and charged towards her. The blue haired girl went on the defensive as she moved quickly to block and dodge his punches.

When she had grown tired of blocking and dodging, Bra used all of her strength to catch his fists with her hands and as the two battled for the upper hand, Bra bent her head backwards and snapped it forward, smashing her forehead against Goten's. Whilst Goten was momentarily dazed, Bra dropped to the ground and knocked his legs out from under him. As soon as Goten crashed against the floor, Bra straddled his chest and pinned his arms to his sides in the process. Goten struggled to try and free his arms but Bra was quick to act as she delivered punch after punch to his face.

After five or six punches, Goten managed to throw her off of him and threw a punch of his own to her stomach. Bra doubled over as pain exploded in her stomach but crashed into the ground as another blow was delivered to her back.

Bra pushed herself back up into a fighting stance and flew towards Goten. Like before, she used the after image technique and reappeared behind Goten as she slammed her elbow into his back. Bra quickly spun around, charged two yellow ki blasts and fired them into Goten's lower back. She watched as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Bra grabbed him by his lower leg and with all the strength she could muster, she threw him up into the air where she phased behind him and kneed him in the stomach which was quickly followed by her two fists being brought down as one in the middle of his back.

Goten crashed back into the ground but Bra still felt unsatisfied.

Again, it felt way too easy.

"This is ridiculous!" Bra screamed, before yelling to her father, "How the hell do two of the strongest warriors in the Universe manage to get beaten by a girl who hasn't even trained for eight years!?"

Bra felt like her head was going to explode as she felt her pride taking another blow. She couldn't believe her own father, the almighty Prince of all Saiyans had allowed them to go easy on her. Bra knew they were going easy on her because there was no way in hell that she should have been able to beat them. Her power level was only in the high seventy-thousands for kami sake!

"I can't believe you would do that!" Bra screamed to the other warriors as the anger inside of her grew to heights. "How am I supposed to prove myself worthy of being the daughter of Vegeta?" She yelled before she added in an even louder voice, "How am I supposed to prove myself worthy of the title of Princess of all Saiyans?!"

Vegeta and everyone else in the room was stunned into silence Bra's power level jumped from seventy nine thousand straight up to one hundred and ninety three thousand and yet it continued to grow.

Goten quickly jumped up into a defensive position as he sensed Bra's anger and power level grow but was shocked to see blue flames surrounding the girl as she trembled with rage.

"How am I supposed to prove myself when you are all going easy on me?" She yelled as her blue flames and hair flashed to gold at the same time as her blue eyes changed to teal but they quickly returned to her normal colours.

She felt her anger continue to grow as she felt her pride being dealt another blow, "I am not some low classed weakling!"

Bra screamed loudly as again her hair and aura turned golden and her eyes turned teal only this time, it stayed that way.

"I am not weak." She said in a low and deadly voice, staring straight at her wide eyed father.

She ignored the looks of shock she was getting from everyone else in the room as she stared at her father with hurt and betrayal obvious in her teal eyes. "You think I'm weak." She said it as though it was obvious.

Vegeta didn't know what to say. His youngest child, his fifteen year old daughter whose power level was no higher than seventy nine thousand was now a Super Saiyan. He watched in fascination much like Goten, Trunks and Goku as her blonde hair blew in the across her face in the wind that was now present due to her power.

Bra's face scrunched up as though she was thinking really hard or about to cry before she started screaming again. Her golden flames grew as she reached Super Saiyan 2 after only transforming into a Super Saiyan only moments ago. Bra's body felt like it was about to rip apart as her new power and strength coursed through her veins, burning her as it did.

She screamed in pain as she arched her back and looked up at the ceiling as she felt the power continue to grow.

Vegeta and Goku were beside Bra's side seconds later once they had gotten over their shock.

Bra squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her skin tighten around her muscles. She had never experienced so much pain before in her entire life. It felt like her own power was trying to rip her limb from limb.

"Bra you need to release the power!" Goku yelled, "It's going to destroy your body otherwise."

She shook her head, too afraid to speak in case it was too much for her body to be able to handle.

"Do it Bra!" Vegeta yelled as he felt his daughter's power level jump to five million.

Doing as her father said, Bra let out a loud cry and at the same time hundreds of blue ki blasts exploded out of her body in every different direction. The building around them shook under her immense power as ki blast after ki blast collided with the strong metal. Goku looked straight to Goten and Trunks and yelled over Bra's screaming for them to get Pan and Gohan out of there. Goten was quick to grab Pan as Trunks picked up Gohan but his gi and the two of the left the room.

Bra could feel the power inside of her. It burned through her veins and she felt as though she could barely even control it. However after a few minutes of the ki blasts shooting out of her body, she started to feel more in control. Her skin started to adjust to the power inside of her and it no longer felt like it was about to be torn to shreds. Bra could see that Goku was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear him. The edges of her vision started to blur and fade to black as the last of her energy slipped away.

O.o.O

As soon as Bra lost consciousness, Vegeta grabbed a hold of her so that she didn't crash into the ground. He hated the feeling of his daughter in his arms, unmoving. If it wasn't for her breathing or the fact that he could hear her heartbeat, she could have passed as dead, especially with all of the ki burns, cuts and bruises that littered her skin. He didn't like it. As he carried Bra out of the arena – which was surprisingly still intact apart from a couple of dents – Trunks and Goten were immediately flanking him to see if she was okay.

He didn't even look at Goku or Goten as he told them to take Gohan and Pan and go home and he also didn't look at Trunks as he told him to tell Bulma what had happened. If he was going to show his weakness, then he didn't want that clown or his brat around in fact, he didn't want anyone around. Everyone already knew that his family, especially Bra, were his weaknesses.

Before Bra had been born, he never would have thought that he would feel so strongly and so protective of her. He had never felt this way for his son but then again, his son was strong enough to take care of himself. It didn't mean that he didn't care for Trunks, because he did. He just didn't show it as much as he did for Bra. Vegeta had vowed to himself the day Bra was born that he would always be there to protect her.

Who would have guessed that a mere child would have the almighty Prince of all Saiyans wrapped around her little finger?

Vegeta did things he never thought he would ever do. He took time out of training to take her shopping. He actually showed that he cared for Bra. He would push aside his pride for her again and again. Why? Because she was his weakness, she was his daughter. Vegeta never thought that he would feel anything stronger than what he felt for the woman, his mate, but the day Bra was born, all of that changed.

He had never asked the others to hold back on her and to be honest it pissed him off that they did. How was he supposed to know how strong Bra was if they all went easy on her? Well, everyone except Pan. He scoffed at the thought of her. She was such a pathetic weakling, especially compared to Bra and he wasn't just saying that because she was his daughter. Even before Bra powered up, her power made Pan's power look like she was no stronger than Bulma. Vegeta smirked. Yes, even Bra had said something about that.

When he saw Bra become a Super Saiyan, he truly was shocked. He never thought it was possible that she could achieve the Legendary, let alone go on to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. It wasn't because he thought of her as weak, because she had proved to them all today that she was no weakling. Actually, he wasn't sure why he thought she would never achieve it. Perhaps it was because she was a girl? Yes. That was it. The legend never spoke of a female being able to become a Super Saiyan so for all Vegeta knew, it was impossible.

As he laid Bra down onto her bed, he gently pushed her bangs out of her eyes and just stared at her. Even though she didn't look like it anymore, she would always be his little girl. He knew it sounded cheesy or pathetic, but he didn't care. He would always be there to protect her and to make sure nobody hurt her, even though she proved today that she was more than capable of defending and protecting herself.

He was proud of his daughter. She hadn't trained since she was a little kid yet she was still so strong and Vegeta could see a hidden potential in her. If she continued to train, she could very well put them all to shame.

"You are more than worthy of being the Princess of all Saiyans." Vegeta said before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
